Oliver
Oliver is a main character in Elite Force. He is in love with Skylar Storm. His best friend is Kaz. He has been given the last names Bernstein and Quimby in Chase McFly's fanons. Elite ANT Force Version Oliver Quimby, formerly Oliver Bernstein before he met Fletcher, is a superhero and the main character in Elite ANT Force. He serves as the brains and leader of the team. He is currently engaged to Skylar Storm. He is now part of Fletcher's family and has taken on his last name. He is portrayed by Jake Short. Everything that has happened to him during the past two seasons has not really happened to him, because Gao created a clone of Oliver, and imprisoned the real one in a jar, so he does not remember anything up to the season 2 finale, Unraveled: The Last of Gao-Krane. He now actually does remember this stuff, as his fate was altered in the spin-off. He is 5 minutes older than Fletcher. Abilities Water\Ice Spheres (Formerly) - He could create water and ice with his bionic chip, which perfectly mimiced his former superpower. This caused competition with Skylar, who also had this power, which was in fact his old one. Unlike Skylar, these powers were only seen as spheres that had a limited supply, 365 water blasts and 365 ice blasts. Super-strength- He can rip steel gates off their hinges, but is often laughed at do to his scrawny stature. Power Transference - Oliver has the ability to transport his powers to other people. Super-speed (Formerly)- This used to be what he always did to get missions. Flying - This is his main method of going on missions when not hanging out. Super-Intelligence (Formerly) - When Oliver received bionics, he became much smarter than originally. Magnetic Pull - Oliver can pull anyone or anything to his hand using magnetic pull. Hydrokinesis\Crokinesis - Oliver can create endless amounts of water and ice with his bare hands. Relationships Fletcher Quimby- As brothers, they greatly care for one another. Oliver teases him for being dumb, and Fletcher pokes fun at his great intelligence. However, they are starting their brothership over now, due to the clones. Kaz Duncan- Oliver's best friend. He is annoyed when Oliver mentions his shooting growth spurt. They both love comic books, and often compete to be the better hero. Kaz is far smarter than his clone, thus real Oliver doesn't make fun of him. Bree Davenport- Despite their complicated friendship, they work well together. Oliver was the one who gave Bree an upgrade which gave her fancy new abilities, like a magnetism app and laser spheres. However, this friendship was mostly fake and had to be started over from square one, like other friendships between the fakers-until Gao was defeated in the spin-off thanks to sacrificing Adam, making these events actually happen. Chyna Parks- Oliver's ex-girlfriend, who harbors no ill feelings. He knows she was after Fletcher all along. He enjoys her music, and she admires his brain, though she keeps it a secret. The real Chyna admires the real Oliver as well, a she enjoys Chyna. Skylar Storm- As Oliver's current girlfriend, Oliver does not mind her maximized versions of Oliver's former powers. They love each other very much. However, as these were only relics of Adam inside of clones of Oliver and Skylar, their relationship is back to square 2, but has been built up more and more thanks to the events of the spin-off. Olive Doyle- Olive was also Oliver's girlfriend briefly, after Chyna didn't work out. They finally decided to just be friends because Skylar was jealous. They never dated in actuality, as Olive was only dating Adam's bionics in a human form as an Oliver clone. They are good friends nontheless. Chase Davenport- Oliver's worst enemy, although they are still willing to help each other. Chase bullies Oliver and calls him names like "Scrawny McLonely Pants". However, deep down, they care for each other and don't want one another to get hurt, shown when Chase saved Oliver's life in Oliver's Bionic Dillemma. Their relationship can be described as a strong sibling rivalry, since siblings bully each other and still love one another. It later turns out that this was all fake, as Oliver was actually a piece of Adam inserted into a clone of Oliver, as was Chase in a clone of Chase. This is not their real relationship, the real ones are quite good friends. If anything, the only anger Oliver has with Chase is giving Skylar bionics. Absences Oliver has missed the following episodes: Bionic To The Future: Part 2 Bionic To The Future: Part 3 Chronicles of Breese Version TBA Power Rangers Elite Series Version TBA New Heroes Version TBA Season 2 (Tays22) Version TBA Season 2 (Chase McFly\Superbionic 2009) Version Oliver Bernstein is the main protagonist in Elite Force Season 2. He and Skylar have been dating for a while. They also work as medics and live with the Davenports, but have no outside life. He hated when the Elite Force was replaced by clones, and now watches over and manipulates his clones actions through a jar in Gao-Krane's laboratory. Kaz is his best friend, and he hates Chase Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male